Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Proposed merger with Medieval Wiki User:Grovyle4life has proposed merging middleages.wikia.com with medieval.wikia.com. This is a designated place for all users involved to discuss the matter and (hopefully) come to a consensus one way or the other. Feel free to let us know your leanings by entering Support merge or Oppose merge below, but please be sure to explain why, and don't forget to sign your post using four tildes (~~~~). *'Comment' - I have not seen enough of the other wiki yet to form a solid opinion on the matter, but it seems that there may be significant duplication of information between the two. I'm not sure logistically how we would work it out if we do decide to merge, but I will poke around some more and come back with a more informed opinion later. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 20:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) *'Further comment' - While I feel that our work here is only beginning, I see more navigational infrastructure in place here on MiddleAges Wiki than over on Medieval Wiki, and most of the pages I have found there consist of only a picture and a line or two of text (generally a barebones definition), except for a few short articles I have found there, all dealing with video games (http://medieval.wikia.com/wiki/Sons_of_Ares_War, http://medieval.wikia.com/wiki/Lords%26Knights, http://medieval.wikia.com/wiki/Dawn%27s_Early_Light_War, http://medieval.wikia.com/wiki/Valhalla_War). In summary, although they have more pages, it looks like they have less high-quality content than we do, most of what they do have is about video games, and they lack our navigational tools (such as our "Contents" section on the main page, drop-down menus, Template:People and Template:Church). We could certainly use some extra help adding content to our wiki, so it may be a good idea to make the one wiki into a mirror of the other (if that is even possible) as long as we don't sacrifice the quality of our content or lose our navigational structure. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 00:41, August 2, 2012 (UTC) *'Further comment' - Hmmm, I thought that this would have been sorted long before I got back on line! I've no opinion about the desirablity of merging, but I can say that Wikia staff are usually very helpful with mergers if you do agree to merge. My main experience of that was with the merger of the Civ4 and Civ5 wikis with the main Civilization Wiki a couple of years ago. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:02, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps - this wiki for the factual history, and the other wiki for 'how the Middle Ages are presented in literature and the media in later periods' (if there is video game coverage there). A suggestion for consideration. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Linking up I have set up the Richard III wiki http://richard-iii-of-england.wikia.com/wiki/Richard_III_of_England_Wiki - while the main intent is 'Richard III and his world' and related topics the remit can include any topics falling under the heading 'the last decades of the Middle Ages.' Jackiespeel (talk) 10:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC)